Northern Downpour
by vapourtrailreads
Summary: The world was broken, and so were they. Spoilers for QOAAD.
1. Northern Downpour

A/N:

Spoilers for Queen of Air and Darkness.

This has been floating around in my head for a while, so here you go. Based off Northern Downpour by Panic! At The Disco.

**Northern Downpour**

When people met him for the first time, they would always compliment him on his eyes. They often fawned over how blue they were, how they looked just like precious diamonds out of legend, coveted by mortals and monsters alike.

What they didn't know was that diamonds were worth as much as broken glass to him - false value and fragile promises. Scratch that - even broken glass would have ranked higher than diamond on his usefulness index. At least you could use it as a makeshift weapon.

Steel was better - it was practical, sharp, didn't lie. Maybe that was why he'd always had a partiality towards it. But then again, diamonds wouldn't cut you if you got distracted. If your senses were clouded with disappointment and longing and your heart was more busy tearing itself to shreds than keeping you alive.

Still, you could feed whatever jewelry he had to the sea for all he cared. The greed for material wealth had once been a part of him, but that was gone, only existing now in dreams and memories that he'd long since locked away.

Every night, when the moon rose into the sky, he wished that it would stay up there, that he could remain in the blissful lull of nothingness, where no one could hurt him. And every night, it fell down anyway, taking his solace with it, and leaving him to pine for the past, knowing there was no hope of returning to it.

Some days, the pain was almost bearable, but most of the time it felt as if he was drowning, like his lungs were flooding with the emotions he continually fought to repress, and his eyes would start to trip with the exhaustion and futility of trying to move on. On those occasions he found himself wondering if life was just a meaningless dream, full of foreign tongues and other things he could never begin to understand.

When all was said and done, Kit supposed he'd never really moved on.

Even now, if he could have clicked his heels and made a wish, he would have gone back to the days where he ran around with a chip on his shoulder and another pair of feet to run next to. Even now, if he were to turn into the wind, the weathervanes would all point back to what he'd left behind three years ago.

If he could have one thing - just one thing back from everything he'd lost - it would be to go back to him.

He was the air at the top of his lungs, the sugarcane that brought the sweetness to his life in the mornings. He was the only one who could tear him apart with a single word - though Kit knew he'd never have intended to. He was a moth, fleeting and beautiful, and Kit was a scarf, vulnerable to being unravelled at any moment. He was the ocean in the south, and Kit was the northern downpour, sending his love through his tears.

The world was broken, and so were they. He knew that. But he also knew that they could make it work, that he could, and would, make it his new home.

He would hold on to him, to them. He would continue to chase the better days with ink running over journal pages and daggers thrown into bullseyes, and he wouldn't let the ache in his heart get the better of him.

Because he was Sherlock, and he was Watson, and they were better together, no matter what other people might say.

And they would always find each other again, in the end.


	2. Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met)

A/N:

Because I've been listening to this song so much. I don't know why I feel like crying every time I hear it. But you should.

Based off Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...) by Panic! At The Disco. Yes, even the title...

**Nearly Witches (Ever Since We Met...)**

Ever since that night, he'd had just one regret to live through, and it was one of his favourite words.

Lately, they were all things that ended in the letter 'R'. _Whisper. Sister. Quieter. Remember._

_Christopher._

He wasn't a ghost in the way that Livvy was, but he was a ghost all the same. And this ghost seemed to be set on haunting him forever, an endless barrage of sound that plagued his thoughts and dreams. Sometimes, Ty felt like his head was in exhausted shambles, and that all he could do was tiptoe about, unable to do anything about the confusion and the pain.

He wished he could turn back time and explain, apologise, do _something _to convince him that he needed him_, _but something told him it would be like yelling in a house. Pointless and futile.

They used to be like a set of perfectly matching clocks, marching on in their own special timing and harmony. They were Sherlock and Watson, an unbeatable team, and nothing in the world could stop them.

But the cradle had splintered soon enough. They'd gone their separate ways, Kit to Devon and Ty to the Scholomance.

He'd told himself it was probably for the best, that this was the best-case scenario, but the truth was that if Kit was a perfume and perfume was a drug, he would be shooting himself up with it at an unhealthy frequency. But of course he couldn't do that - nothing and no one could make him feel that way again. Except Kit.

He had cared, but it had gone unnoticed, which would have meant that for the most part, it hadn't really existed in the first place. But he knew that wasn't true - it still hung in his heart like cobwebs in a corner, impossible to remove completely.

In the end, Ty had only one regret.

And that regret was Christopher Herondale.

But he couldn't live with it. He wouldn't let it end this way. Even if it didn't look like they were any good for each other. After all, no one thought that cowpox could be used to stop the spread of smallpox, and look what happened.

Kit might not know it, but he was playing Ty's heart like a drum, to a beat no one could hear except him. And others might regret not being able to let go, but for Ty, this was one beat he couldn't afford to lose. Though this was one show he wouldn't have wanted it to be a part of, he would see it through to the end.

Because ever since they met, Ty had already known - there was no way he would ever be able to let him go.


End file.
